User talk:Autonomyfairy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Cleric / Mage page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CompleCCity (talk) 19:24, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Bassilus's undead Hi. You noted that the undead wouldn't "die" in the Enhanced Edition. Are you sure of this? Unfortunately I can't test this in-game myself at the moment and have to rely on analyzing e.g. dialogue and script files. Those, however, do tell them to "Kill(Myself)" after hearing Bassilus's line. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:48, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the proof image, Branwen … er, Jacanta (with a very poetic surname)! ;) Unfortunately … :… just created a testsave, went there, talked – and it happened what should happen: after saying that "it's not I who lies, but you to yourself" and Bassilus's response, all undead were then really dead. So there has something to be wrong with your game. Are you running mods? I know that e.g. Sword Coast Stratagems applies changes to the shout system, which is used in this dialogue and the scripts of the undead. :I don't know if you're familiar with Near Infinity, but I give the details, so that you would be able to check your game files … :*The creatures are all of the types SKELETB.cre and ZOMBIEB.cre :*The actions after that dialogue line by Bassilus are as following (scripting language): // ENHANCED EDITION GlobalShout(2) ActionOverride("Footy",EscapeArea()) Enemy() // ORIGINAL EDITION Shout(2) Enemy() :*The undead use race scripts named after their creature filename, SKELETB.bcs and ZOMBIEB.bcs. These have the following code at line 8 or 9: IF Heard("Bassilus",2) // Bassilus THEN RESPONSE #100 Kill(Myself) END :*This reads: Bassilus (globally) shouts #2 – the undead hear this shout #2 and commit suicide. (Global makes the shout hearable over the whole area, not only in a restricted space around him.) A remarkable difference, though: in the EE he attempts to flee. :This comes all from an unmodded game. (I have several installations.) I will remove that information from the article again. But I'm still curious why your game behaves different here. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:26, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Heavy crossbow And Hi! Yes, that had been intentional, too. First I thought, that may have been personal preference, because the wording and structure from before your edit had been done by me (and it had cost me some time). But comparing again your changes with my version still shows that I prefer the former over the latter: * Making a quote out of that intro, breaks the layout and is not how articles are usually structured here. Would have been a little better if you had switched the first and second paragraph, but the reference "1" still wouldn't be placed where it has to be. * I'm no fan of repitition: although my version also has "damage" two times shortly in a row ("Heavy Crossbows deal the highest base damage of all ranged weapons, adding a +2 damage bonus to every Bolt fired from them."), you make it three: "Heavy Crossbows deal the highest base damage of all ranged weapons, adding a +2 damage bonus to every Bolt fired from them. This higher damage comes …" – And now for the next repetitive term: "This higher damage comes at the cost of much slower speed: with a Speed Factor of 10 (half the speed of the Light Crossbow), they are …" That's three times "speed" within a row of 10 words. * Next example: count the number of "heavy crossbow(s)" in this short paragraph: "Heavy Crossbows may be wielded by Warriors and Bards, whose play style tends to favor high-damage attacks over frequency of attack. Thieves may not use Heavy Crossbows. Heavy Crossbows have a weight of 14 and require a minimum strength of 12. Like all bows, Heavy Crossbows require the use of two hands." * Perspective – please compare: * The left one is written from an immersion point of view, the second one mixes in-game terms with player-perspective. Either you talk of a bard and describe their actions or you mention the player's play style – but warriors do not play, they fire. Got my point? (I think, this one annoys me the most.) * You also talk of grammar corrections, but make new mistakes yourself. This, however, is a minor point. You've reduced the article to the briefness it had before my rewriting. (Compare rev. 91914 with rev. 97261 and yours.) I don't say, there aren't any improvements – but there are, as listed above, also worsenings. And what led you to try to improve exactly this article? Was it really that bad before? Aren't there enough other articles on this wiki that really do need an improvement? Take e.g. a look into the stubs. And if it's mostly about wording – there are really many with really, really bad style … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:24, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Two (or three) notes Hi. I hope, you're not annoyed by me (and I'm still curious about your thoughts on the above two topics). And I'm happy to see you editing again and not being discouraged by my reverts. :) Two notes for editing in general: #It's okay to create " " to articles that may be needed/wanted but yet don't exist; I think of Sheila in your edit on Domination. #Plural forms of links to pages in singular form are (usually) done by adding the plural form extension after the brackets to the singular form link; example: mages. Adding the plural form as a whole word after a pipe into the brackets adds unnecessary code and shouldn't be done this way. This also applies to suffixes for other declensions. I left your according changes on Mage untouched this time because I didn't want to come across as over-picky (though I am picky – and a perfectionist ;) and a troll (I rather do ), but next time you may find your link fixes fixed furthermore. Good to have you around here – somebody who cares about wording and grammar! :) One question: where does the name for Dorn's quest come from? The journal? If not, then the article shouldn't have it as "name". If, should we then rename the complete page? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:15, October 6, 2018 (UTC)